The War of The Powers
by SauronTheDeceiver
Summary: When Harry Potter's son discovers a mysterious ring in Hogsmeade, he does not knows the ring's worth. Then, crows suddenly come...
1. Prologue

**This my first story, and any help or criticism will help me make the story better!**

 **Yes, the story is based _after_ the events of the eight HP book. I will keep a lot secret for now, but will reveal features as the story progresses.**

 **I hope I will be able to update soon!**

Prologue

Albus Severus Potter searched through Hagrid's pumpkins for his wand. He had managed to trip himself into the pumpkins not long before, and his wand fell.

 _I am an idiot! I knew not to come here, why did I come?_

He just then got the wand. Heaving a sigh of relief, he put it in his pocket, and just as he was leaving his sight fell on a ring on the ground. Made of gold, it was not special, yet he felt an attachment to it.

 _A ring! Beautiful... I'll show it to father in the vacation, but to none before._

Whenever the seventh-year Slytherin made a resolve, he wouldn't break it. Same he would do this time too, he thought. He then went back to the castle, reaching well in time for Potions.


	2. Chapter 1: The Ring

Harry Potter opened the door to his office. Albus came behind him into the office. The father was quite interested in what Albus wanted to say.

"Okay, what do you want to show me?"

"Dad...its a ring. Made of gold. Casually came across it. Its magical, if you wear it you disappear."

"Oh. Let me see.'"

Albus reluctantly handed the ring to his father. Overlooking the reluctance Harry wore the ring and became invisible.

"Dad - you're invisible."

"Al - my sight has become blurred but my other senses are sharpened! Wait, am I audible?"

"Very much."

Harry took off the ring. He exclaimed,"Truly, a rare magic ring! Probably it should be in the Department Of —"

"Dad - its mine. Give it back to me."

"No, Al! Its too dangerous to —"

"Dad. I found —"

A knock on the door stopped the argument. It was Hermione.

"Did I disturb you?"

"Oh, no. We were just... Talking. Talking, father-to-son. You know. Personal talk."

"Okay. Just wanted to tell you, 35 dementors escaped from a Ministry Dementor Holding."

"Okay. Will investigate the incident."

Hermione closed the door.

—

The Nazgûl were in the Forbidden Forest, looking for the prized weapon of their master, Sauron, the Lord of the Rings - the One Ring. Riding on their black steeds, they suddenly felt an attraction. One coming from the direction of London. Realizing they were looking in the wrong place, they cast off their cloaks and swiftly road for London, making a hideous sounds as they left.

Their mission was secret, yet clear - to find the Ring.

The noise the Nazgûl made disturbed the repair work going on in Hogwarts. However, a full day's search by the teachers failed to yield results.

—

 **Okay, I will give a small teaser - the day Albus' Potions NEWT (Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Test) is going on, there will be a Ringwraith attack, and they take the Ring from Albus.**

 **There is also going to be a subplot associated with Hermione, although I won't disclose anything about it.**

 **Again, this is my first story, and any criticism or help will be accepted.**

 **Disclaimer: I own neither HP nor LOTR.**


	3. Chapter 2: The Attack On The Ministry

It was night. The darkness of the Ministry Atrium hid some of the guards, especially those of the magical lift.

But this uneasy, dark tranquil wouldn't last for long. For the Nazgûl had just completed their elaborate preparations to attack the Ministry in the dead of night and take the Ring.

The Nazgûl teleported themselves to the Ministry. Realizing that there were intruders, the guards came forward to investigate the intrusion, but were killed within moments by the Nazgûl. Using their dark magic, they found their way through the lift to various parts of the ministry.

However, a four-hour-long search yielded nothing. Realizing their mistake, the Nazgûl left hurriedly, leaving behind a trail of death and destruction.

* * *

Harry Potter appeared in the Ministry Atrium, by using floo powder. The sight he first saw was horrific. Much blood had been spilt, and dead bodies lay everywhere in the Main Hall. The water in the Fountain was blood-red. The fountain itself was destroyed. The lift was damaged and inoperable.

Suddenly Hermione arrived, but seeing the bloody scene, fainted.

Ultimately, access to the offices could not be secured for weeks. 49 lay dead in the main hall, the worst massacre since the fall of the Ministry in the Second War of Voldemort. The probe into the 'baffling' attack found nothing, making the affair all the more mysterious.

* * *

 **All right, this is a quick update and also sets a prelude to what is going to happen next.**

 **As for the Hermione subplot, the next two updates should shed light on this.**

 **I am thinking that Sauron will make a personal appearance sometime soon.**

 **As before, I am need of reviews, please feel free to review it!**


End file.
